Maka And The Motercycle
by Get off fanfiction now
Summary: Summary: Maka takes Stella(Me) out on a joyride. However, it's her first time riding on her own! This is going to get ugly…..


Soul Maka and the motorcycle:

Summary: Maka takes Stella(Me) out on a joyride. However, it's her first time riding on her own! This is going to get ugly…..

Maka growled with annoyance. "Why is he taking so long?" she pouted to Stella, who was leaning against Soul's Motorcycle. "Well, why don't you ride it? You can take me out for a joyride!" Stella started prancing around Maka. "Stella, I don't-" Maka tried to protest, only to get interrupted. "Don't, my butt! It's only going to be for a little bit!" Stella snorted. "Besides, what can go wrong?" "Famous last words," Maka muttered as she lifted Stella up on the motorcycle. "Hang on tight!" she raced off into the streets.

"Maka! Do you know how to stop this thing?!" Stella cried out. She had somehow found herself on the highway, and that really wasn't a good thing when your motorcycle was jerking back and forth and left to right like a roller-coaster ride. "That's what I'm trying to find out!" Maka yelled, turning her head around to face Stella. "Eyes on the road! EYES ON THE ROAD!" Stella screamed, pointing ahead. Maka swerved violently, barely avoiding colliding with a van. Stella and Maka winced as the right side of the motorcycle scraped along the van's bumper. "Damage report?" Maka didn't turn around her head this time. "Ummmm….." Stella said, looking behind her. "10 car-crashes and one HUGE scratch on Soul's motorcycle. A BIG ONE," she stated bluntly. Maka mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. "Soul is so going to KILL me when he sees this!" she hissed and she turned the accelerator. "Maka! That's the accelerator! Are you trying to kill us!? Stella cried out. "Damn! Where are the breaks? Please let me find the breaks!" Maka put her foot on a clutch, hoping that it would stop the runaway bike. The motorcycle did the opposite, and instead did a wheelie. "AHHHHHHHH!" The two girls screamed as cars swerved around them, and the motorcycle slammed down on the ground. "WHY DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS MESS?!' Stella screamed into the air. "NOT MY FAULT!" Maka screamed back. This was NOT good for her health to be screaming on the top of her lungs while drivers cursed at them and the motorcycle that they are riding do random wheelies at the most STUPID moments. Not to mention the fact that due to her unable to stop the bike, they have passed MANY red-lights. "Yellow light?! Well, I'm going to plow through it!" Maka increased her speed up to 100 miles per hour. "HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Stella snarled. They raced through the yellow-light just as it turned red. Unfortunately, a truck had tried to do the same, and it rammed straight into Maka and Stella, sending them flying into the air. Stella screamed and clung on tightly onto Maka. Maka saw her life pass through her eyes and closed them tightly. "I'm sorry, Soul…" The motorcycle hit the ground and Maka opening her eyes to find that the bike had gone out of control. "Crap!" she cried out, and reaching over to the handlebars, she managed to regain control of the bike. "Oh my god! I thought I was going to die!" Stella moaned. Maka's heart was pounding in her chest, and her eyes were a bit dazed from the pure shock of the crash. "Should I add that the motorcycle looks like as if a cat used it as a scratching-post?" Stella chuckled nervously. Maka paled. "Well, let's worry about that later!" Stella peered behind Maka and her eyes widened. "Maka?" Stella squeaked. "Yes?" Maka asked. "You know how brick walls are really hard?" she said. "Yeah, I do know that." Maka was not liking the way this conversation was going. "Well, we are going to become one with that wall ahead of us, so bye Maka," Stella sighed. Maka's world went black just as she noticed the brick wall just ahead of her nose. When she opened her eyes, she was in a hospital bed with Soul, BlackStar, and Stella looking at her with concern. "Hey, you okay?" Soul said in a soft tone. Maka wasn't fooled. Soul was angry, and his blazing eyes told her that. "BTW, the motorcycle is a goner," Stella told Maka. "The repair dude said it was damaged beyond repair, and it will probably cost around $2,500 dollars to get a new bike." "What the hell were you thinking?" Soul snarled. "Taking my motorcycle without asking? You don't even know how to use one!" "Yeah!" BlackStar agreed. "We thought you were dead!" Stella stepped forward. "You are wrong to blame Maka! It was MY IDEA to take the motorcycle!" she protested. "I didn't even know she couldn't ride one!" Maka felt like crying. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just wanted to entertain Stella." Soul's eyes softened, and his posture started to relax. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay," Soul patted Maka's head. Maka groaned as she tried to sit up. BlackStar and Stella had left moments ago. "Not so fast," Soul chuckled, gently pushing her back on her back. "The doctor says that it will be 2 days before you can go home. Your lucky you didn't get any broken-bones," his voice grew more stren. "If you are going on a joyride, then at least keep your eyes on the road!" he growled. "Just look at you! You're all covered in scratches! "I feel hurt enough," Maka complained. "Well, baka, just try to get some rest," Soul sighed, rubbing his hair. "Stay here, and I'll think about about it," she grunted. Soul moved his chair besides Maka's bed and started stroking her hair. "Well, I've got to say, you and Stella have been on the news all day!" he grinned and turned on the TV. Maka's jaw dropped as she saw footage of the motorcycle laying in ruins on the ground and her body being carried off in a ambulance. Stella was along them, and she sighed in relief that she wasn't too badly hurt. Well, now that Maka thought about it, all Stella had received were battered arms and legs and one small gash on her face. "Well, that explains the bandage on her cheek!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, I'm surprised she wasn't more injured," Soul grunted. "Breaking news! Girl and teen went out on a joyride on the highway. Reports say that many drivers crashed their cars to avoid the two girls, and witnesses say that the teen was driving like she was drunk, and passed many red-lights," the news woman said, playing footage while she was talking of the joyride. "Yeah, I have never seen such bad driving in my life!" a huge grin formed on Soul's face. "You should have seen your face when my motorcycle did that wheelie!" he burst out laughing. Oh, how Maka wished she could smack her weapon partner with a book right now. "Well, at least we didn't get crushed by that truck," Maka grumbled, crossing her arms. "And driving like I was drunk? Hello, at least I didn't crash the darn thing!" she weakly waved her hands into the air. "Uh, you did. Into a brick wall," Soul pointed out. Just then, the footage played Maka crashing to the wall, landing a couple meters away in a heap. The motorcycle's entire front side was crushed like a tin can, and Stella, having not been knocked out by the crash, was staring in stunned silence. "Well, now I know why you can't repair the bike," Maka said leaning against Soul's chest. Soul's eyes darkened. "I had to sent it to the dump to get crushed to make new cars," he snarled. His mouth opened to complain more, but he realized that Maka had passed out on his chest. "Well, it can't hurt to take a nap too!" Being careful not to wake her up, he laid down in bed and clonked out in 2 seconds.


End file.
